Cafetería Toon
by Optimus1986
Summary: Bienvenidos a la Cafetería Toon, un lugar donde varios Toons de varios mundos de caricaturas van disfrutar de un buen café con buena comida, también un lugar para charlar y hacer crossovers.
1. Inuaguración

En una parte de en el multiverso, en un pequeño planeta. Se encontraba un chef que era un robot que se encontraba enfrente lo que sería uno de las mejores creaciones que ha creado en su vida.

-¡Por fin! Mi negocio quedo terminado, y todo gracias a ustedes 2 chicos. –Les hablo a unos 2 niños fantasmas que se encontraban a su lado.

-No hay porque, todo lo que sea para un fanático de los toons-

-Sí, ya imagino los crossover que harán en esta cafetería-

-Pues yo ya tengo en mi lista a mis primeros clientes que quiero para inaugurar esta cafetería –Dándoles una lista a los fantasmas.

-Leyendo la lista. –En verdad quieres atraer a Marco Diaz…

-Y a Sprig Plantar-

-Y eso que tienen la misma voz, estos 2-

-Si. Y los estaré esperando para ese entonces –Entrando el chef robot a la cafetería.

-Bueno, vamos Luis. Tenemos que atraer clientes para nuestro amigo robótico de Maquina.

-Máquina de escribir –Riéndose por juego de palabras que acaba de hacer.

-No es gracioso, hermano-

-Tú no eres gracioso, Ángel.

Luis y Ángel abrieron un portal usando un amuleto mágico que tenían los 2 separado para poder viajar a otros mundos de caricaturas.

-¿Por cuál vamos primero? –Preguntando Ángel a su hermano.

-Que te parase por el mexicano-

-No es mala idea –Entrando Luis al portal primero.

-¡Oye! Espérame.

Ángel entro al portal siguiendo a su hermano para luego estar en un túnel de color azul.

-Oh, veo que llegaste-

-A la próxima vez, no me dejes atrás-

-Bla, bla, bla-

-Hay que ir a la cuidad de Echo Creek para buscar a Marco Díaz-

-Lo más seguro que se encuentre en su casa –Dijo Luis haciendo aparecer una foto de la casa Díaz. –Espero no que este Star Butterfly-

-Descuida, Luis. Tengo un plan.

Una vez llegando al final del portal salieron de ella llegando a la casa de los Díaz de día.

-¿Y cuál es el plan Ángel?-

-Ya verás –Acercándose a la puerta y tocando el timbre.

El que abrió era nada menos que Marco Díaz.

-¿Hola? –Viendo que no hay nadie. -¿Me pregunto quién pudo tocar la puerta?-

-Apareciéndole – ¡BU!-

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! –Desmayándose del susto.

Luis se rio de la forma que Marco se desmayó por un simple susto de su hermano de lentes.

-En serio te pasaste, Ángel-

-Ahora es hora tiempo de congelar el tiempo-

-Oh, yo me encargo –Saca un reloj para presionar para congelar el tiempo. –Listo, tiempo congelado-

-Buen trabajo, Luis. –Habiendo un portal para luego meter a Marco desmayado.

-Ahora vayamos por esa rana rosado-

Luis y Ángel volvieron usar sus amuletos para abrir otro portal.

-El último es huevo podrido –Entrando primero Ángel.

-¡Oye! –Entando Luis después.

Otra vez volvieron en al túnel para esta vez air a su próximo destino.

-¿Recuerdas en donde vivía Spring?-

-Sí, vivía en una parte de Amphibia en un pueblo llamado Wartwood Swamp-

-O si y recuerdo que vivía en una granja con su abuelo, su hermana renacuajo y su mejor amiga que es una humana quedo atrapada en su mundo-

-Recuerdo que su nombre era Anne-

-Anne la zafiro –Riéndose. –Entiendes-

-Entendí tu referencia, Luis-

Llagado al final del portal salieron cerca de la granja donde vivía Sprig.

-Me dejas hacer esto por favor, Ángel-

-Okey-

-Si –Acercándose a la puerta.

Luis toco la puerta y una rana rosado antropomórfica abrió la puerta.

-¿Quién pudo tocar la puerta?-

-Apareciéndole. – ¡Hola!

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Fantasma! –Desmayándose.

-Buen trabajo, Luis –Ángel saca el reloj para congelar el tiempo.

-Cargando a Sprig. – ¿Por cuánto tiempo mantendremos sus mundos congelados?-

-Hasta que regresen de la cafetería –Abriendo un portal donde Luis lanzo a Sprig.

-Ahora podemos regresar a nuestra casa-

-Si-

Ellos volvieron a usar su amuleto para abrir un portal para regresar a su casa. Mientras en el pequeño planeta, Marco fue el primero en despertar para darse cuenta que encontraba en lugar o una dimensión desconocido.

-¿En dónde estoy? –Viendo que no hay nada. – ¿Star? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?-

Marco comenzó a correr buscando se había gente en ese lugar misterio donde se encontraba ahora. Pero lo que no sabía que cierta rana se encontraba corriendo buscando igual.

-¿Anne? ¿Abu Hop Pop? ¿Polly?-

Sprig dio salto grande llegando lejos, pero sin querer aterriza en la cabeza de alguien.

-Sintiendo el cabello. –Ah, Anne, me alegro que estés aquí-

-¿Anne? ¿Quién es Anne?-

Ambos se vieron y se asustaron alejándose del uno al otro.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Eres un monstruo algo si? –Preguntándole.

-¡Wow! Calmado… ¿chico sapo?-

-En realidad soy una rana. ¿Y por qué suenas idéntico a mí?-

-Sabes, lo mismo te iba a preguntar-

Sprig vio bien a Marco dándose cuenta de algo. – ¿Momento? Tú eres un humano, verdad-

-Ah, si-

En ese momento aparece de la nada maquina el chef en medio de ellos.

-Uh, que bueno llegaron mis primeros clientes-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Clientes?-

Maquina telesporto a los 2. Ellos aparecieron dentro lo que sería unas cafeterías muy bonito, sentados en sillas.

-¿Pero que este lugar? –Preguntándose Sprig.

-Parase una especie de cafetería-

-Es porque es una cafetería de verdad –Maquina aparece de atrás de una barra. –Bienvenidos a la inauguración de la Cafetería Toon. La mejor cafetería del multiverso.

-¿Cafetería?-

-¿Multi que?-

-Sí, ahora les daré el menú para que escogen su comida –Dándole menús a los 2.

Marco y Sprig vieron el menú y encontraron comidas que les interesaron mucho.

-Me puede traer unos tacos y un agua de Jamaica-

-Y a mí un pan de insectos y un refresco pantanoso-

Maquina agarro los menús y los guardo.

-A la orden –Yéndose a la cocina a cocinar las ordenes.

Mientras ellos esperaban a máquina con sus órdenes, ninguno de ellos tenía ganas de hablar. Hasta que.

-Bueno, dime chico rana, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mi nombre es Sprig Plantar, ¿y tú humano?-

-Marco Díaz-

-Sabes esta la segunda vez que conozco alguien como tú-

-¿Cómo que la segunda vez?-

-Es porque en mi mundo tengo una amiga llamada Anne que es de otro mundo –Copiando lo que hizo Anne cuando lo conoció.

-En serio, porque yo igual tengo a una amiga que una princesa de otra dimensión-

-Y ella quedo atrapada en tu mundo, porque mi amiga Anne quedo atrapada en mi mundo sin nada que lo ayude a regresar al suyo –Sabiendo que su amiga extrañaba regresar a su casa.

-No, sus padres lo enviaron a mi dimensión para que ella pudiera a manejar su varita mágica y ser más responsable-

-¿Y cómo se llama tu amiga?-

-Star Butterfly, ¿Y cuál es el nombre completo de tu amiga Anne?-

-Sino más recuerdo creo que era Anne Boonchuy-

Justo en ese momento aparece Maquina con las comidas listas.

-Aquí tienen sus órdenes chicos. 5 tacos y un vaso grande de Jamaica para Marco Díaz –Dándole su orden. Y una sopa de insectos y refresco de pantano para Sprig Plantar. –Dándole igual su orden.

-Gracias –Ambos dijeron.

-Ahora si me permiten volveré a la cocina a practicar otras comidas de otros mundos –Yéndose a la cocina.

Ambos probaron las comidas que preparo máquina y sus quedaron con la impresión que su comida sabía muy rico.

-Wow. En verdad este robot sabe cocinar muy bien.

-Si. Nunca probé un pan tan rico –Bebiendo un poco del refresco. –Dime una cosa Marco, ¿Cómo fue conociste a tu amiga Star?-

-Bueno, lo conocí cuando ella llegó a mi escuela, el director me encargo de su guía, pero al principio no me caía bien, hasta que una noche unos monstruos vinieron atacarnos y los 2 peleábamos como un equipo de mejores amigos.

-¡Wow! ¿Sabes pelar?-

-Sí, se karate. Ahora Sprig, ¿Cómo conociste a tu amiga Anne?-

-Bueno conocí Anne cuando me adentre al bosque de mi mundo a cazar una bestia-

-¿Cazar una bestia?-

-Es quería demostrar a mi Abu Hop Pop que no siempre meto la pata, pero lo que no sabía que la bestia era Anne?-

-¿Cómo es posible? –Comiéndose otro taco.

-Es porque la gente del pueblo donde vivo lo confundieron con una bestia –Comiéndose todo su pan.

-Oh, eso tiene sentido, ya que ustedes son ranas-

-Sí, una vez conocido Anne, la gente del pueblo lo capturo, yo lo salve demostrando que no es un peligro para nosotros, y porque nos enfrentamos a una mantis gigante-

-Sabes Sprig parece que tenemos algo en común-

-¿Qué cosa? –Bebiendo su refresco.

-Que ambos tenemos amigos que son de otros mundos y que nos enfrentamos a peligros cuando los conocimos –Bebiendo su agua de Jamaica.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón en eso-

En ese momento aparece Maquina con la cuenta de la comidas de los 2.

-Bueno, muchachos aquí tienen la cuenta de sus comidas –Dándoles las cuentas.

-Además de tener buenas comidas, tienen buenos precios –Comiéndose los últimos tacos.

-Opino lo mismo-

Los 2 sacaron el dinero de su respetivo mundo para pagarle a Máquina.

-Gracias, pueden volver cuando quieran a la cafetería Toon –Presionado un botón abajo.

La puerta de la cafetería se abre revelando un portal de color azul oscuro.

-Con ese portal podrán regresar a sus mundos, y por cierto –Sacando unos botones azules para dárselos a ellos. –Usen esto para regresar-

-Bueno, fue un placer en conocerte Sprig Plantar-

-Lo mismo digo, Marco Díaz-

-Sabes es raro que ambos tengamos la misma voz-

-Lo mismo pienso-

Los 2 entraron al portal yéndose a sus mundos. Dejando a Maquina solo, pero feliz.

-El mejor día de mi vida, ahora quien será mis próximos clientes para mañana –Checando otra lista.

* * *

**N/A**: **_Espero que les haya gustado este crossover de personajes, y saben esta era otras de mis ideas que tenían en mi cabeza que tenía que sacar. Por favor dejen en los comentarios que próximos personajes quieren que visten la Cafetería Toon de Maquina._**

**_Por cierto los personajes, los hermanos fantasmas Luis y Ángel son creaciones mías y como vieron les gusta viajar a los mundos de otras caricaturas. Y cierta mente me inspire de un personaje de un conocido que conozco._**


	2. Mcbride y Chang

Era un día común y corriente en la cafetería Toon, Maquina se encontraba viendo una película en su televisión de un universo alterno de Loud House.

-Espero que este bien Lincoln en el hotel –Hasta que vio que un portal se abrió saliendo los hermanos fantasmas Luis y Ángel.

-Bueno, Maquina. Trajimos a los personajes que nos pediste –Dejando caer a Clyde.

-Sabes, jamás me imagine que Ronnie Anne tenga su propio show –Dejando a Sid en el suelo.

-Ya imagino por la popularidad de su familia. Los Casagrandes-

-Lo que importa es que trajeron más clientes a la cafetería –Dijo Maquina.

-Bueno, es un justo trabajar contigo-

-Adiós Maquina-

Los hermanos se metieron al portal para cerrarlo dejando los 2 en la cafetería.

-Hay mi cabeza –Clyde se levanta sobándose la cabeza. – ¿Ah, dónde estoy?-

Hasta que vio a Sid tirada sin saber quién era para luego acercarse.

-¿Oye, estas bien? –Para ver como se levanta rápido golpeándolo en la nariz.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué este lugar? ¿Dónde está Ronnie Anne?-

Sid miro a su alrededor y vio a Clyde tirado en suelo con la nariz sangrando dándose cuenta lo que hizo.

-¡Ups! Perdón niño, no me di cuenta que estabas cerca –Ayudándolo a levantándolo.

-Descuida, por suerte fue poca sangre –Limpiándose la sangre con un trapo.

-¡Todos sean bienvenidos a La Cafetería Toon! –Clyde y Sid vieron que les hablo un robot.

-¿Cafetería?-

-¿Eres un robot? –Dijo Clyde.

-Así es, perdón por la forma que los traje es que no tenga una manera de promocionar la cafetería para traer clientes-

-Pues se nota por qué lugar está vacío-

-Pobre se debe sentir miserable que no haya tantos clientes-

-Si. Pero que están aquí, siéntense que les daré el menú de lo que ofrecemos.

Clyde y Sid sentaron en una mesa de cerca, mientras Maquina les entrego los menús.

-Me avisan cuando ya hayan escogido-

Clyde y Sid comenzaron mirar el menú hasta que uno de ellos comenzó hablar.

-¿Entonces cómo te llamas chico de lentes?-

-Ah. Oh, soy Clyde Mcbride, ¿Y tú? –Dejando su menú.

-Me llamo Sid Chang-

-¿Sid Change? ¿Momento eres la mejor amiga de Ronnie Anne el que hablo Lincoln?-

-¿Conoces a Lincoln Loud de Royal Woods?-

-Sí, soy su mejor amigo-

-Ah, por eso se me hizo familiar tu nombre, porque Ronnie Anne me conto poco de ti-

-¿Y dime Sid como terminaste aquí? –Preguntado mientras volvía a revisar el menú.

-Bueno, sino más recuerdo me encontraba pasando tiempo con Ronnie Anne hasta que un fantasma me roció un agua en la cara. ¿Y qué hay de ti?-

-Sabes lo mismo me sucedió cuando estaba en mi casa, solo en lugar echarme agua, me dio un susto y me desmaye-

Luego de un rato escogieron las comidas y le hablaron a Máquina.

-¡Oye maquina! Ya escogimos las comidas-

-¡Excelente! –Acercándose. ¿Y que pidieron?

-Yo quiero un jugo de fresa con unos huevos estrellados –Ordeno Sid.

-A mi unos waffles con un jugo de naranja –Dándole el menú.

-Enseguida los prepare –Yéndose a la cocina rápido.

Mientras esperan vieron que cerca de ellos había una televisión cerca trasmitiendo algo.

-Hey Clyde, mira la tele de haya-

-¿Ah?-

En la televisión estaba pasando una escena de una película donde Clyde se sorprendiendo por lo que vio-

¿Momento ese soy yo que está en la tele?-

-Parases un poco mayor-

-¡Si! Incluso esta Lincoln, pero se ve como que tuviera 5 años-

-Señor Clyde, que hay en la habitación 217 –Sonando la voz del Lincoln de 5 años en la tele.

Justo en ese momento aparece Maquina que apaga la televisión.

-¿Oye, quiera saber que hay en la habitación 217? –Hablándole Sid por la gran duda que tenía ahora.

-Lo siento chicos, pero esa película transcurre en un universo alterno donde hay solo hay terror-

-Ósea que es una película de terror –Sin entender lo que dijo Maquina.

-Si-

-Oh, eso tiene sentido-

-Ahora si me permiten, chicos. Volveré a cocinar –Yéndose a la cocina otra vez.

-Se nota que ese robot es muy inteligente-

-Ya imagino como racionaría la hermana de Lincoln a verlo-

-¿Es cierto que Lincoln tiene muchas hermanas?-

-Ni te imagines tiene 10 hermanas, además que hay uno que es muy bonita –Pesando en ella.

-Vaya, la familia de Ronnie Anne también es igual de grande. Está conformado por sus 2 abuelos, 2 tíos, 4 primos, su madre y su hermano Bobby-

-Sumándolos dan 11 persona de familia de Ronnie Anne, mientras que la familia de Loud está conformado por 13 personas-

-También tiene un padre, pero mayormente está en Perú trabajando. Pero Ronnie Anne lo sigue amando aunque este lejos-

Justo en ese momento aparece Maquina con la comida lista dejándolos en la mesa.

-Disfruten de la comida –Yéndose de vuelta hacia su puesto a ver a escuchar algo de música.

-Vaya que buen servicio-

Clyde y Sid probaron la comida de Maquina dando un bocado, pera descubrir lo delicioso que era haciendo que lo comieran rápido.

-Estuvo rico los huevos estrellados-

-Y los waffles saben cómo si un dios los había cocinado-

-Se nota que ese robot sabe cocinar-

-Lástima que no haya más gente para que prueben la comida de aquí –Dijo Sid mientras bebía su jugo de fresa.

-O al menos que le contemos esto a nuestros amigos-

-Oye, no es mala idea-

-Que más, somos los mejores amigos de personas que tienen una familia grande-

-En verdad me agradas, Clyde-

Justo aparece Maquina para darle el recibo de la comida ellos y vieron el precio.

-¡Wow! En verdad tienen un buen precio para esta comida-

-Suerte que tengo el suficiente dinero –Sid saca el dinero de su bolsillo.

Clyde y Sid le pagaron a Máquina para luego levantarse de la mesa.

-Muchas gracias. Ahora si me permiten –Yéndose a presionar el botón para abrir la puerta con el portal de regreso.

¿Ese portal nos permitirán regresar a nuestra casa?- Pregunto Clyde a Máquina.

-Sí, y si quieren regresar algún día. Usen esto. –Dándoles los botones para regresar.

-Muchas gracias por la comida-

Clyde y Sid atravesaron el portal para luego desaparecer dejando a Maquina solo otra vez, o eso se creía.

-3… 2… 1…-

En ese momento se hable la puerta de la cafetería con un chico rana rosado acompañado de una chica de piel marron claro.

-Di te imagines Anne, en este lugar sirven comida muy deliciosa-

-Si tú lo dices Spring-

-Creo que el negocio ya está dando frutos. ¡Bienvenidos a la Cafetería Toon!

Ahora Maquina sabía que ahora vendrán más clientes a la cafetería, eso lo podía feliz por el hecho de darles servicio a los toons en el multiverso.

* * *

_**Espero que le haya gustado este segundo capítulo de La Cafetería Toon.**_


	3. Dúo De Amigos

Era un día normal en la cafetería toon, dentro de ella. Maquina se encontraba cocinado la comida para unos clientes que se encontraban hablando mientras esperan la comida.

-Así, que fui estés capturado por una lagartija y quería que Star destruyera su varita –Dijo Spring Plantar.

-¿Y cómo se llama el hechizo que habías usado para destruirlo? –Pregunto Anne.

-Se llamaba el hechizo susurrante –Le respondió Star Butterfly.

-Bueno, lo que importe es que derrotamos a Toffe y escapamos de la explosión del castillo –Dijo Marco Díaz.

-Solo que ahora la varita de Star quedo rota por la mitad- Hablo Spring.

-Saben, aún es muy raro que ustedes dos tenga la misma voz-

-Sí, confunde mucho. Pero volviendo al tema de las aventuras, en serio lamento que tuviste enfrentar a unas de tus amigas para salvar a un pueblo de ranas donde vives-

-Era unirme a ella o dejar que mataran a Abu Hop Pop, pero sé que ahora está bien en donde sea que esta ahora-

-Pero qué lo que importa es que salvos al pueblo, destruimos la torre y regresamos sanos y salvos.

-Y cansados-

-Aún recuerdo el día que nos conocimos –Dijo Marco.

-Cómo olvidarlo, eso fue hace unos días –Hablo Spring.

Flashback de hace unos días en la cafetería toon, Maquina se encontraba despidiéndose de Clyde y Sid. Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta para revelar a Spring acompañado de Anne.

-Di te imagines, Anne. En este lugar sirven comida muy deliciosa-

-Si tú lo dices Spring-

Anne ve a su alrededor lo bonito que era la cafetería que asombrándose.

-Que hermoso lugar-

-¡Bienvenido a la cafetería Toon! –Dijo Maquina asustando a Anne.

-Momento, ¿eres un robot? –Pregunta Anne.

-Si –Responde Maquina.

-¿Qué es un robot? –Pregunta Spring confundido.

-En mi mundo un robot es como una maquina construido por nosotros-

-O sea que te construyo un humano, wow-

-Así, es Spring. Además que soy el mejor robot chef del mutiverso-

De pronto la puerta de la cafetería toon se vuelve abrir para revelar otro dúo de amigos que habían llegado.

-Wow, Marco. ¿Qué este lugar? –Dijo Star Butterfly estando alegre.

-Es una especie de cafetería que sirven buena comida –Marco explicándole.

-Hola, Marco-

Marco ve que Spring se encontraba igual y acompañada.

-Hola, Spring.

Tanto Star y Anne se sorprendieron por que escucharon que amos tenían la misma voz.

-Ah, Spring. ¿Quién es el chico que tiene tu misma voz?

-Y Marco. ¿Quién esa rana rosado que tiene tu voz igual?-

Ambos se dan cuenta que sus amigas no sabían conocido aun.

-Anne, déjeme presentarte amigo humano de otro mundo que no es el tuyo, Marco Díaz y su amiga se llama Star Butterfly-

-Es un placer, Anne. Star te presento Spring Plantar y su amiga Anne Boonchuy-

-Es un placer conocerte-

-Lo mismo digo, Star-

Justo en ese momento se ve a Maquina pegando un letrero con la varita de Star con símbolo de prohibido.

-Ah, Maquina. ¿Que ese letrero? –Pregunta Marco.

-Nada, solo letrero para prohibido usar magia peligrosa dentro de una cafetería o serán electrocutados-

-¿Cómo que electro…?

Maquina alza sus manos disparando rayos verdes hacia Marco electrocutándolo, pero sin lastimarlo dejándolo con los pelos de puntos.

-Perdón por lo que le hice a Marco, Star. Solo quiero evitar que no destruyan mi cafetería. Pero pueden usar tu magia encaso si un villano entra aquí-

-¿Estas bien, Marco? –Hablándole a Marco.

-Sí, estoy bien-

Ya después de eso, Maquina les dio el menú y ellos pidieron sus comidas para que luego maquina se los preparada. Mientras que ellos se encontraban hablando.

-En serio hiciste pusiste trampas a campo de futbol americano en medio de un partido-

-Sí, para ese entonces no sabía que era un deporte. Pero lo bueno es que ganamos gracias a mí.

-Aun no lo crean siempre adamamos peleando contra varios monstruos liderados por un enemigo de Star-

-Ludo se llama para que sepan-

-En serio, Anne y yo a veces nos peleamos contra insectos gigantes que atacan el huerto de Abu Hop Pop-

-Créame, esos insectos son grandes de verdad-

-Saben, es raro que tanto Spring y Marco tenga las voces iguales- Dijo Star.

-Di que lo digas, hasta incluso se ve hace raro eso-

-En serio, porque no siempre metemos la pata- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Marco y Spring.

Star y Anne se rieron porque no sabían que fue que lo dijo por las voces para luego que Marco y Spring se comenzaran reír por lo que hicieron. En ese momento aparece Maquina con sus comidas listas.

-La orden ya está servida –Dejándoles los platos.

Luego de eso comenzaron a comer sus comidas para que Anne y Star descubrieran lo delicioso quera la comida de Maquina y luego de eso le pagaran e irse.

De vuelta en el presente.

-Sí, jamás olvidare ese día-

-De que lo amigo de voz igual-

-La orden esta lista –Dándoles los platos de comida que estaban esperando los 4.

-Muchas gracias, Maquina –Dijo Marco.

-No hay porque-

Maquina se va devuelta a la barra para prender la televisión y ver algo entretenido. Los 4 comen la comida que pidieron disfrutándole para luego minutos después le pagaran a Máquina y se fueran. Pero Marco antes de irse vio que estaba a punto de pasar el tráiler de una película.

-Vaya, una película de Misery del escritor de Stephen King-

Pero lo que ve lo deja sorprendido hasta que Maquina le apaga la televisión.

-Ese era…-

Maquina le lanza electricidad verde haciendo que entra al portal para luego decir unas palabras.

-Tú no has visto nada-

* * *

**Luego de un largo tiempo sin publicar nada esta historia de crossovers vuelvo a publicar algo, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.**


	4. Loud y Ranas

Era un día normal en la cafetería Toon y Maquina se encontraba charrando con un amigo suyo que venía de otro universo y le estaba contando de varias cosas.

-Luego de eso use mis espadas para cortarles las patas ARK a Zim y lo electrocute con mis rayos amarillos derrotándolo-

-De seguro se negó que haya perdido después de recuperarse-

-Así es, con su clásico; ¡Mentiras! –Riéndose.

-Sí, esa frase nunca pasa de moda, verdad, Bot.

-Nunca pasara de moda-

-¿Además, vistes el nuevo teaser tráiler de la próxima historia de terror? –Pregunto Bot a Máquina.

-Sí, me gusto la parte donde esa loca le factura las piernas a la protagonista-

-Por un momento crie que lo iban cortar como en el libro-

-Eso me gustaría ver –Tomando su aceite.

En esos momentos se abre la puerta de la cafetería revelando a Clyde McBride acompañado a Lincoln y Lana Loud.

-¿Dime si esos nos son de universo donde ocurre mi historia?-

-No, ellos son de otro universo-

-Ah, qué bueno –Aliviado.

Lincoln y Lana se encontraban viendo y asombrados por el lugar.

-Clyde, ¿dinos en dónde estamos?-

-Sí, este lugar se me bonito –Dijo Lana.

-¡Bienvenidos a la cafetería Toon, la mejor cafetería del mutiverso!-

-¿Por siempre haces eso cuando llegan nuevos clientes?-

-Está en el guion-

Clyde se acerca a la barra.

-Lincoln, Lana. Les presento a Maquina, él es el chef y dueño de la cafetería.

-Encantados en conocerlos-

-¿Eres un robot?-

-¿Y un chef?-

-Obvio, que no le ven el sombrero de chef que lleva puesto –Les dijo Bot a ellos.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto Clyde.

-Es un amigo mío que vino a la cafetería que tomar un descanso y tomar algo –Le respondió Maquina a los 3.

-Me llamo Bot para que sepan-

Justo en esos momentos se abre las puertas y entran en acción Anne Boonchuy y Spring Plantar.

-¿Son de los nuevos show animados? –Pregunto Bot a Máquina.

-Sí, ya hay muchas historias en el mutiverso, y este año estrenaran su segunda temporada oficial-

Lana a ver a Spring saca su red y lo atrapa.

-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!-

Lincoln y Clyde aparecen para ayudar.

-¡Lana, suéltalo!

-¡Por favor, Lincoln! Lo alimentare, le daré de comer, esta lo dejare dormir en mi habitación-

-¿Qué?-

-Disculpa por qué está pasando, es que la hermanita de mi mejor amigo le gusta los animales.

-Pues se nota –Dijo Anne.

-Lana, ¡ya suéltalo!-

Lana libera a Spring de la red.

-Uf, quien diría que los humanos pequeños fueran así y por favor no lo hagan otra vez-

-Sí, disculpa. Es que nunca he visto una rana rosada que habla –Se disculpa Lana.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo se llamaban ustedes 2? –Pregunto Clyde a ellos.

-Me llamo Anne Boonchuy-

-Y mi nombre es Spring Plantar –Prestándose los 2.

-Sabes, tengo una amiga que se llama Anne igual, solo que lo usa como segundo nombre-

-¿Te refieres a Ronnie Anne?-

-Obvio-

-¡Oigan! Si van charlar será mejor que pidan algo de comer para que mi amigo trabaje –Le hablo Bot a ellos.

-¿Y se otro robot? –Spring pregunto.

-Es un amigo de Maquina para que sepan –Dijo Clyde.

Todos caminan y se sientan en una mesa y Maquina salió corriendo dejando los menú en la mesa.

-¡Wow! Sí que tiene muchas comidas-

-A mi pueden dar unos huevos revueltos –Dijo Lincoln.

-A mí una sopa de escarabajos –Ordeno Spring.

-Un pie de manzana –Dijo Anne.

-Un pedazo de pastel de chocolate –Dijo Lana.

-Una torta de pollo –Ordeno Clyde.

Maquina anoto las ordenes y agarro los menús para luego irse y comenzar a preparar las comidas.

-¿Por qué razón te gusta este trabajo? –Pregunto Bot.

-Una obvia razón-

Ven que los personajes se encontraban charrando.

-Los crossovers, son algo que me gustado desde que era un pequeño robot en mi planeta natal –Se encontraba cocinado.

-Ya que lo dices, ¿voy escuchar lo que están diciendo? –Activando un megáfono en el oído para escuchar.

En la mesa.

-Así que, tú te encuentras atrapado en el mundo de Spring-

-Sí, y la única manera que tengo para volver a mi mundo es por el cofre mágico que tengo en mi mochila-

-Debe ser increíble vivir en un mundo de ranas –Dijo Lana mientras come su comida.

-No tan increíble, para que sepas. Al principio todos me traban diferente por ser alguien diferente, pero con el tiempo me gane el cariño de todos-

-Además por los peligros como las mantis gigantes-

-Se puede entender por qué eres la única humana en ese mundo –Le hablo Clyde.

-En realidad, no soy la única humana en el mundo Spring-

-¿En serio? –Dijo Lincoln.

-Así es, Lincoln. 2 de mis amigas se encuentran igual y no se en donde se encuentran ahora-

-Por cierto, Lana, ¿Cuántos hermanos dijiste que tenían? –Pregunto Spring.

-En realidad somos una familia grande-

-¿De cuánto?-

-Somos 10 hermanas y un hermano-

-¡¿Qué?! –Anne y Spring se sorprenden por la cantidad.

-¡Wow! Ni sabía que los humanos pudieran tener muchos hijos-

-¿Cómo pueden vivir así todos los días con tanta gente?-

-Son la familia Loud y ya están acostumbrados –Les dijo Clyde.

-Tal vez seamos una familia grande, pero todos nos queremos y amamos-

En ese momentos aparece Maquina trayendo las comidas que ordenaron y todos olieron el olor rico.

-Disfruten-

Unos minutos pasan y todos terminaron de comer su deliciosa comida que les preparo Maquina, que ahorita se encontraba hablando con Bot.

-Después de eso, vi como el Doctor Animator uso su sus poderes eléctricos contra los nicktoons para lastimarlos y luego robarnos la tecnología de Zim para ser la maquina secreta y la máquina de extracción de esencia.

-Uh, esto se pone bueno-

Justo en ese momento se acercan todos devolviéndoles los platos a Máquina.

-Muchas gracias por la comida, Maquina –Dijo Spring.

-Sí, estuvo delicioso-

-¿Cuánto será? –Pregunto Lincoln.

-Déjeme hacer los cálculos-

Maquina hace los cálculos y les da un recibo a uno de ellos.

-Un precioso justo-

-Suerte que tengo dinero-

Lincoln y Anne pagan las comidas y Maquina presiona un botón debajo de la barra haciendo que la puerta se abre y revelando un portal. Y en esos momentos todos caminan hacia el portal.

-A ver, ¿cuándo nos vemos a ver?-

-Lo mismo pienso, Lincoln.

-Te veo luego, Lana-

-Adiós, Spring-

Anne y Spring entran primero al portar ya yéndose de la cafetería-

-Bueno, es momento de irnos también, Lincoln-

-Lo mismo digo. Amigo-

-Entonces vayamos a casa ahora-

Los 3 residentes de Royal Woods traviesan el portal para salir de la cafetería y regresar a su universo.

-Bueno, Maquina. Es momento que también me vaya a mi universo para seguir con la historia –Saca sus 2 brazos extras.

-Que tengas suerte-

-Pero antes que me vaya, una pregunta: ¿Por qué nunca dejas entrar a los villanos?-

-Una buena razón. ¡Roy Casagrande!-

-¿Roy? ¿Qué no ese primo malvado de Ronnie Anne que vive en ese universo creado por ese chico internacional llamado Rob, que es grosero y tiene humor negro?-

-Sí, y nunca olvidare ese día. Además Rob ya ha madurado y últimamente su creador está creando historias oscuras-

-Buen punto-

Bot entra al portal regresando a su universo donde ocurre su historia y aprovechado el tiempo que está solo, enciende la televisión.

-Y ahora el teaser tráiler de Los Nicktoons Regresan 2-

-Uh, esto es bueno-

* * *

**Después de un largo tiempo sin publicar, otra vez. Les traigo este capítulo nuevo la cafetería de los crossovers y espero que le guste. Y apartir de hoy comenzare a publicar un capitulo por mes para tener mas tiempo en pensar en un capitulo nuevo. Ademas espero que les haya gustado la aparición de Bot y las referencias a Rob.**


	5. Bob Esponja

**Como lo prometí, uno nuevo capítulo de la cafetería Toon por cada vez y aquí lo tienen mis lectores. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Todo se encontraba normal en la cafetería Toon, Maquina se encontraba viendo la televisión viendo el comercial de un videojuego de un famoso nicktoon.

-Se nota que ese videojuego remake lo compraran más los adolescentes, jóvenes y adultos-

En ese momento la puerta de la cafetería se abre y Maquina se sorprende hasta que ve de quienes salen del portal sorprendiéndole.

-No es cierto-

Los que habían salido del portal resultaron ser el famoso nicktoon Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuádranos acompañado de 2 amigos suyos. Patricio Estrella y Arenita Mejillas.

-Arenita, ¿que este lugar? –Pregunto Bob Esponja.

-No tengo idea, pero sea este lugar para ser una especie de restaurante-

Patricio caminaba con tranquilidad hasta que luego a la barra viendo a Máquina.

-Hola-

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Un robot! –Asustado.

-¿¡Robot?! –Dijeron Bob Esponja y Arenita hasta ver a Máquina.

-Atrás Patricio, yo me encargo – Dijo Bob Esponja Sacando su varita de burbuja.

Bob Esponja soplo una burbuja convirtiéndose en su famoso misil burbuja dándole a Máquina para luego comenzar hablar.

-¡Esperen, no soy un robot de la batalla por Fondo De Bikini! –Para luego ser agarrado por el lazo de Arenita y siendo jalado.

-Ahora tenemos robot –Amarrándolo.

-¡Oigan! Les dije que no soy un robot malo-

-Momento, ¿no lo eres? –Dijo Bob Esponja sorprendido.

-Así es señor Bob Esponja-

-¡Sabe tu nombre, Bob! –Se lo dijo Patricio.

-Derecho, me es el nombre ustedes también y sé que vienen de una ciudad bajo el agua llamado Fondo De Bikini. Tu ardilla, tu nombre es Arenita Mejillas y vienes de Tejas-

-Eso es cierto-

-¿Dime, cual es mi nombre, señor robot?-

-Bueno, usted se llama Patricio Estrella y sin ofenderlo, pero es algo tonto-

-Eso es cierto-

-¿Dime, Robot…? –Desatándolo del lazo.

-Me llamo Maquina para que sepan-

-Okey, Maquina. ¿Cómo sabes de nosotros?-

-Fácil, además –Arrodillándose ante Bob Esponja. –Es un placer tener uno de los mejores cocineros del mutiverso y además de ser uno de los mejores héroes del mundo N.

-¿Sabes que soy cocinero? –Pregunto Bob Esponja.

-¿A qué te refieres con unos de los mejores héroes?-

Maquina se levanta y se va a su barra para sacar una pequeña televisión encendiéndolo en un momento que le reconocieron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué hay dos Bob Esponjas en esa televisión? –Pregunto Patricio.

-Patricio, recuerda que ese es momento que Bob Esponja se peleó con su copia robótica Robo Bob Esponja-

-O sea que ve viste pelear con ese robot-

-Así es Bob Esponja, hasta incluso tengo otros videos donde se pelearon contra Robo Arenita y Robo Patricio y por eso te consideran como un héroe además de tener mucho positivismo-

-Gracias. Con Robo Arenita me lo enfrente con la ayuda de mi mejor amigo, Patricio-

-¿Ah, con quien peleamos?-

-Y yo te ayude a derrotar el Robo Patricio –Le dijo Arenita a Bob Esponja.

-Pero que importa es que destruimos a cada robot que había hecho Plankton y salvamos a Fondo De Bikini de los robots-

-Ya lo creo, señor Bob Esponja-

-¿Por cierto que este lugar en donde encontramos ahora? –Pregunto Bob Esponja a Máquina.

-Parase ser una especie de restaurante-

-Derecho es una cafetería –Le dijo Maquina.

-¿Cafetería?-

-Sí, yo soy el dueño y cocinero de esta cafetería-

-¿Cómo se llama su cafetería? –Pregunto Arenita.

-Cafetería Toon-

¿Cafetería Toon? –Dijo Patricio.

-Así decidí llamar mi cafetería ya que atiendo a diferentes personas de otros universos del mutiverso-

-¡Wow! Pero que interesante, señor Maquina –Dijo Arenita asombrada.

Justo en ese momento la pansa de Patricio comienza sonar dando entender que tiene hambre.

-Bob Esponja, tengo hambre. Necesito comer una deliciosa Cangreburger-

-Lo siento, Patricio. Pero tundras que esperar-

-Sí, yo no creo que Maquina venda Cangreburgers –Le dijo Bob Esponja su mejor amigo hasta que vio a Maquina sacando unas bolsas con carne.

-Derecho tengo de esas-

-¡¿Qué?! –Bob Esponja y Arenita se sorprendieron de esa revelación.

-¿De dónde las conseguiste?-

-Antes que digas algo, Bob Esponja. Yo solo los tome prestadas del Crustáceo Cascarudo y además no los analice para descubrir la fórmula secreta, ya que eso sería un acto de villano y yo odio a los villanos-

-Bueno, en ese caso no le molestara que yo prepare las Cangueburguers en su cocina, Señor Maquina-

-No, al contrario. Sera un honor que usted cocine en mi cocina mostrando sus habilidades de cocinero-

-Ya que incite –Sacando su espátula. – ¿Quién tiene hambre?-

Bob Esponja salto la barra entrando a la cocina agarrando las bolsas de carne. Maquina saco una un reproductor de música.

-¿Algo de música de para cocinar no le haría mal, señor Bob Esponja?-

-Sí, y pon uno bueno-

Maquina presiono el play de reproductor y se comenzó a reproducir la canción del famoso cantante Tiny Tim y esa canción era.

-Livin' in Sunligth, Lovin'in the Moon Ligth. Un clásico para cocinar –Les dijo Maquina a Arenita y Patricio.

En la cocina, Bob Esponja se encontraba cocinado a ritmo de música las famosas Cangreburguers de su mundo a la manera de la primera vez que los cocino en su primer día en el su trabajo que tanto quiere y ama para calmar a unas anchoas que tenían mucha hambre y casi destruían el Crustáceo Cascarudo.

-¡Orden lista!- Saliendo de la cocina con varias hamburguesas en un plato.

-Es bellísimo la forma que los hizo, señor Bob Esponja-

-Gracias, Maquina- Saltando la barra para dejar el plato.

Patricio agarro el plato se comió todas las Cangreburguers de un bocado.

-Patricio, hubieras dejado uno para nosotros también-

-Lo siento. –Hablando con la boca abierta. –Pero tenía hambre.

-Descuida, Arenita. Puede hacer más en Fondo De Bikini –Le dijo Bob Esponja.

-Bueno, fue un placer a verlos conocerlos a los 3, pero ahora es tiempo que se vallen ahora.

-Lo mismo digo, Maquina-

Maquina presiono un botón abriendo las puerta de la cafetería con el portal con destino a Fondo De Bikini.

-Antes que se vallen. –Le arroja algo que atrapa Bob Esponja. –Pueden usar ese botón para volver a mi cafetería si gusten-

-Pues muchas gracias, Maquina-

Los 3 habitantes de Fondo De Bikini entraron al portal y la puerta se cerró dejando de nuevo solo a Maquina que en ese momento saco otra bolsa de carne de Cangreburguers.

-Bueno, tendré que poderle un precio alto para ustedes, pero valdrá la pena por su sabor-

Vuelve a prender la televisión y el tráiler de algo nuevo.

-Uh, el tráiler de una nueva historia-


End file.
